


(un)wonderwall

by shejustwantstowrite



Series: All These Shades of Blue [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Song Lyrics, i really don’t like wonderwall anymore, kinda based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: What the fuck? Why was Wonderwall still in my playlist?





	(un)wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Work number two for the All These Shades of Blue series!  
> Three more to go hehe

Work time again. 

 

I sighed as I opened my laptop, opening countless tabs for research and my actual work. I opened my favorite streaming service, because I could never work without listening to music.

 

I went to my favorite playlist. Once the music played, I finally started working.

 

I actually became productive this time, finishing most of my tasks. After e-mailing my supervisor, I closed my eyes for a while to rest.

 

But then I heard a song that made me pause.

 

What the fuck? Why was Wonderwall still in my playlist?

 

As the song progressed, unwelcome memories surged.

 

The opening chords made me remember a face—slanting eyes, brown eyes, pale skin, long limbs. Nimble fingers playing in the guitar. I remembered laughing as messed up lyrics reached my ears.

 

_ Today is gonna be the day / that I’m gonna throw it back to you _

 

(He gave me a soft smile and said, “I’ll play you your favorite song, yeah? What is it?”

 

“Wonderwall, by Oasis.”)

 

_ By now you should’ve somehow realized / what you gotta do _

 

(“Too bad you couldn’t go to the gig,” he said as he gave me some food.

 

“Yeah, I had family stuff last weekend,” I said. He reached into his pocket—a guitar pick appeared, and he handed it to me.

 

“Here. I didn’t have the chance to give to you last time,” he said. It was a dark guitar pick, quite thick.

 

“Thanks.”)

 

_ I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now _

 

(A soft stare as he sang that line, and me transfixed. He didn’t have the best voice, but my stupid heart thought that it was beautiful (and sincere) at that time.

 

Oh, how wrong I was, however.)

 

_ And all the roads we have to walk are winding _

 

(Soft kisses, skin touching on skin, grunts and loud cries as pleasure peaks)

 

_ And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

 

(The last time I saw him and cared about him. I found out that he had someone else. I was just a notch on his bedpost.)

 

I opened my eyes, shaking my head to stop the memories. I stopped the music. I closed all of my work and shut my laptop off. I stood up from my chair. Time for coffee.

 

As I sat down, the first thing I did was remove Wonderwall on the playlist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
